Alphabets
by Flaws
Summary: Various pairings' drabbles. Chapter 1's pairings Aria and Gamma, Gokudera and Haru, Hibari and Chrome and young!Dino and young!I-Pin.


Do review after reading~

I apologize if there's any grammar mistake(s).

Enjoy!

I own nothing.

* * *

A-D

A - Alone

Aria and Gamma

"Don't go..." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry..." She turned around but before she gets to walk, he grabbed her wrist firmly.

"Don't go," he repeated.

"Take care of the family for me if something happens," she shoved away his hand gently, turning her head to face the front with her eyes closed.

"Don't go and fight them by yourself!" He yelled.

She stopped her foot from walking. No, they had stopped by themselves. She widen her eyes. It feels as if her foot had their own mind and by hearing his voice, it makes her feel happy and sad. Happy because he also had the same feelings for her like what she did to him. Sad because she doesn't want him to tag along with her. Along with her to a dangerous place where dangerous people are there... As well as she doesn't want to leave him...

"What's the point of having a family and trainings when you don't want us to fight along with you?!"

There's a long moment of silence.

"Don't go and fight them, Boss..." he paused and lowered his head as he clenched his fist. "At least... don't go there alone..."

She widen her eyes. The blonde was wondering what expression she's having as her back was facing him. She broke the chain of silence by speaking, "I have to..." She paused. "This is my job as a boss."

"And I have to do my job as your right-hand man too!"

Her eyes went wider than before, she clenched her fist tightly. "I'm sorry..."

Her feets, they felt so heavy. But the green-haired forced them to move as she hung her head low in order to hide her tears.

"BOSS!" The blonde ran towards the door, but people were blocking his way. "Get out of my way!"

"We're sorry, Gamma-san, but this is an order from Boss."

The blonde clenched his teeth. "DAMN!" He tried to hurt the two person in front of him who's blocking his way, but they're fine and is good at bearing pain. "GET OUT OF MY WAY! BOSS!" He shouted so loud that his voice echoed across the whole building.

The long-haired remained running as she forced her feet not to stop and turn around after hearing her right-hand man shouted. "Goodbye, Gamma." She muttered. "Thank you for everything that you've done for me..."

Gamma inserted flame into his box weapon, two wolves appeared and charged forward the two men in black. The blonde took this opportunity to chase after his boss.

His breath became more and more shallow, sweat streamed down from his forehead to his chin, dripping onto the cold, hard floor. "Boss!" He turned round and round and round, but there's no sign of a woman in red shirt, he bit his tongue so hard that he could taste metal. "BOSS!" His voice was louder than before. The dark green-haired's cheek was wet due to the salty liquid that's streaming down from her eyes, she clenched her fist and placed it on her chest.

"I'm sorry... Gamma..."

B - Broken

Gokudera and Haru

_Piang!_

The glass fell onto the ground, the grey-haired knelt onto one of his knees and picked a piece of glass up. He picked every pieces up one by one, he was wondering why is his hand not feeling any pain. He continued picking up the remain broken pieces. Bright red liquid could be seen on the glass as well as palm, the cut went deeper as he clenched his occupied hand. Thick, dark red liquid flowed out.

His impassive look hasn't changed, why doesn't he feel any pain?

He placed his free hand at his chest, he felt more pain in here. His heart, aches a lot. It hurts so, so, so much. Even an heart attack couldn't be compared with this pain.

"Gokudera-san! What are you doing?!" The black-haired ran towards him, opening his injured hand and take out all the broken glasses carefully before placing them onto the floor. "It's you favourite glass! Why did you break it? You told me it's the most glass amongst all the collections that you had!"

Gokudera let out a cold laugh.

"Goku... dera-san..."

"Because it can no longer be my most precious item..."

Lambo waited patiently for him to continue. "Did something happen between you and Haru-san?"

The thick red liquid, they're still flowing. He wonder when will it stop bleeding.

He wonder, when will his heart stop bleeding.

There's a long moment of silence before Gokudera spoke quietly. "Haru..." He paused. "That stupid woman... She's still in love with Juudaime, isn't she?" He asked as he watched the blood dripping onto the brown floor.

"Gokudera-san..." Lambo looked at his palm. "I'll help you tend your wound."

But before Lambo held Gokudera's hand, the grey-haired dragged his bloody palm back slightly, his blood made a stain on the cold floor. "Gokudera-san! Please let me tend your injury, if not you'll get--"

"Let it be..."

Silence.

"I want to see how will this palm stop bleeding..."

"Gokudera-san..."

"Not everything could be tend, stupid cow."

Gokudera glanced at the broken pieces of glass, they're broken. Once things got broken, it's impossible for them to mend back. It's just like their relationship, but just that Haru's feeling wasn't in the relationship, she's just being with him for the sake of forgetting the Tenth after he got married with her best friend, Kyoko 8 months ago.

That glass, it's a present from Haru during Valentine's Day. It's the most unique glass that he had because it's the one and only glass that exist in this world. Haru made them herself. Sure it's not the most expensive glass compared to what Gokudera has in his collection, or rather, the price is not even close to the cheapest glass that Gokudera has which cost him about 8500 yen and the glass is not really presentable; it has weird shape, patterns and it's not properly polished - not all the surfaces were shiny and reflective - and Gokudera were complaining about how stupid it looked like when he received it.

But before Haru took it back, he said that things that were given can't be taken back and Haru knows that he didn't really mean what he said, he actually like it a lot because it's the first present that he received from his first girlfriend. And it's made by herself, what more could you expect?

But she's just making the glass for the sake of making for Valentine's Day, it does not have any meaning in it, yet he treated it like a treasure. He doesn't allow people to touch it, especially Yamamoto and Ryohei. He felt like the most stupid person in the whole world. Why did he continue to pretend not to know that she won't love him in return? He knew that he's just a replacement to her but he didn't say a word.

... Because he believed that she will love him in return in day...

"I'm just a stupid brat..." Gokudera muttered as he hung his head, slightly chuckling softly and coldly at himself.

"Gokudera-san..."

"Maybe, time will heal this wound..."

C - Contest

Hibari and Chrome

"Hai!~ This is Haru's signature dish, steamed fish with tomatoes, gingers and chillies!"

It's actually a contest being held during a party to celebrate Nana and Iemitsu's wedding anniversary. The whole bunch got bored and wanted to make a cooking contest, the winner would win himself or herself a free trip to Korea, being sponsored by Skull, who was being forced by Reborn who kicked and punched him several time after he rejected him.

"Mm... It's really tasty!" Nana smiled.

"It's really delicious!" Iemitsu grinned.

And of course, the judges were the Tenth's parents, Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu.

Tsuna made ramen, Yamamoto, of course, made sushis, Ryohei made some salads which he said that it is a very nutritious and healthy food, Kyoko made some tempuras, I-Pin made some dumplings, Gokudera made omelette, Hibari doesn't want to get involved, Mukuro made some sakura rice cakes and the one who's only left was Chrome.

"I-I've made some onigiris..." She stated shyly.

"Oh? Sounded tasty!" Iemitsu smiled.

"I can't wait to have a bite." Nana smiled sweetly.

After taking a bite of the onigiri, both of the judges' face turned pale with an expression as if their face were suffering from cramp.

"I-Is something wrong?" Chrome asked softly.

"N-Nothing, it's really nice, Chrome-chan, right, Anata?" Nana elbowed Iemitsu a little.

"Y-Yeah! It's so nice!" Iemitsu hesitated a little before taking a bigger bite of the onigiri. "Mm~ So delicious!"

Chrome frowned a little, obviously they're lying to her. Why can't they just tell the truth? Is it just because she's the youngest and they have to tell white lies to her?

The result was out and the winner was Kyoko for her tempuras. Everyone were congratulating her and Tsuna blushed furiously when Kyoko invited him and only him to go to Korea with her. Chrome left the crowd with a small sad frown after taking all the onigiris she had made along with her.

The reason why she's having a sad frown wasn't because she didn't win, but people lied to her. She hate it when people lie to her.

She closed her eyes as the wind caught her hair and dance with them in the air gracefully, Chrome didn't intend to tuck in her hair, preventing them from getting messy and all, she like the breeze and the feeling of the wind blowing against her pale skin.

Leaning against the railing with her palms, she let out a sigh.

Footsteps could be heard shortly, Chrome opened her eyes, turning around to see who's behind her.

"Hibari Kyoya..."

"Why are you here?" He asked coldly, leaning against wall, putting his weight on one foot.

Chrome hung her head low before turning around, facing the scenery.

Hibari walked towards Chrome, taking one onigiri from the box that the raven was holding onto.

"Wait, it's--!" She showed her palm to him, but closed her fist a little when Hibari glared her. The black-haired calmly took one onigiri into his mouth but widen his eyes once the extreme saltiness spread across his tongue.

_Salty!_

Chrome hung her head lower, embarrassed. "I'm sorry..." When Chrome wanted to take the box back, Hibari pull it back, trying to tell her that he want all of it. "Hibari Kyoya! It's very--"

"... Nice..."

"H-Huh?"

He took a deep breath as softly as possible so that Chrome wouldn't know that he's actually convincing himself that it's not bad at all before taking another bite of the onigiri, this time, a bigger one.

Hibari felt as if he had lost his sense of taste, sweat could be seen. "It's... nice..."

Chrome stared at this normally cold and violent guy who's actually being nice and comforting her right now, she couldn't help it but had a blank look on her face. She really couldn't believe it, Hibari Kyoya had performed a miracle?

Chrome pinched her own cheek hard enough to cause a hue of pink on the part where she pinched, it hurts. She's not dreaming, he's really treating her nicely right now. Time goes by as Chrome kept on staring Hibari blankly while thinking what's his intention of his actions while Hibari tried to ignore the saltiness and maintain that impassive look on his face.

D - Dinosaur

I-Pin and Dino

"And so, the T-Rex chased the humans!"

"Oh my! That's terrible!" The black-haired hid her nose under the blanket. "What happened to Joe and his friends afterwards?" The 8-year-old girl asked impatiently as her heart raced rapidly.

"Well, the T-Rex opened his mouth!" The 10-year-old blonde vertically opened his arms. "And ANRGH!" He closed the gap in between his arms while leaning closer to the petite girl to scare her.

"Eek!" She hid her whole shivering body in the blanket.

"He ate Joe and all of his friends were being eaten by the T-Rex too," the blonde chuckled softly before glancing the clock. "Now, I-Pin, it's time for you to sleep, you have to go to school tomorrow morning." Said the blonde as he tucked her into the bed, pulling the blanket over until her neck.

"But I'm scared..."

"Don't worry, I will be here to ensure that there's no sign of any dinosaurs," he said in an assuring tone, patting her head and stroked her waist-length hair a little. She nodded. "Night."

"Goodnight."

After a short moment of silence, I-Pin shot her eyes open, startling the blonde a little. The blonde pushed his back away from the back of the chair, placing his elbows on his knees.

"What's the matter, I-Pin? Are you still afraid?"

"Dino-san, don't you have school? You seemed to be free everytime..."

"Well... uh... You see, I have a home tutor, so don't worry about me and sleep." He smiled. She nodded and closed her eyes.

After another short moment of silence, she shot her eyes open again. "Dino-san..."

"Yes?" He leaned forward a little, away from the back of the chair, placing his both forearms on the arms of the chair.

"I think not all of the dinosaurs are violent..."

"Well, yes. There's gentle dinosaurs which eats plants, we call them herbivores." He said drowsily, rubbing his eyes a little.

"But I've met a dinosaur who eats both plants and meats, but he's not violent at all," she paused. "And I love him a lot."

"Really? Then where is it?" His gentle and sweet smile made her blushed.

"It's right here," she turned after saying it.

There's a short moment of silence before Dino chuckled. "Then is him the dinosaur?" He picked up the green dinosaur soft toy from her bed, lifting it up before wriggling it side to side.

"No," she muttered softly. She covered her mouth with her blanket before speaking again. "It's you, Dino-san..."

Dino on the other hand, do not get why did I-Pin called him a 'dinosaur' and what does she mean by 'And I love him a lot'?

It takes a few seconds for Dino to understand what I-Pin meant. He, too, blushed furiously as he leaned back against the chair, elbows on both the arms of the chair, covering his nose and cheeks with his hand.


End file.
